Lavigne
Lavigne is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Lavigne has a light complexion with light brown eyes and blond hair. She wears a blue/light green t-shirt with yellow drawings in the middle, blue short-legged jeans, a light brown belt with a gold oval buckle and light blue sneakers with yellow details. LavigneCiv.jpg |-|Winx= She wears dark sparkly purple shorts, with tassels at the sides, purple shoes that also most look like running shoes, a light purple vest like top with with ties in the middle. She also has purple eye shadow on, and has purple pointed wings the ones on top being bigger while the bottom ones are small and square. Fdsafdsa.JPG|On the left side. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Honor above All," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz's class as they complain about an upcoming pop quiz. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen running in the rain. Later, she is fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She then celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Rescue Mission," Lavigne is seen with Lolina, commenting on Aisha's weird behavior as the latter was trying to catch Piff from falling. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in a hallway and is later seen in the garden. In "The Time for Truth," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen in a hall in Alfea talking to Miky as fairies return from their break. She is later seen at Faragonda's speech in the quad. In "The Company of the Light," she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea's courtyard. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents' request for Bloom's suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege," she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. In "A New Beginning," she is seen walking in Alfea's courtyard. Later, she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea," she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. In "The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. *Winx Club - Episode 523 Comics #12: Magic Battle Lavigne makes her debut in Issue 12 fighting alongside Heidi against the Trix's Army of Darkness. After Heidi blasts down one of the aerial soldiers, Lavigne praises her on making such a nice shot. Magical Abilities Lavigne's magic is specialized in protection. Lavigne is shown using her magic to cast energy beams. Her magic is green in color. Lavigne may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *The name Lavigne is a French surname that means "the vine" or "the vineyard." *Lavigne's name could also be a reference to the real-life singer Avril Lavigne. Gallery Minor fairies 1.jpg|Lavigne's Winx card among the other Alfea Fairies. Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's Winx and civilian cards. 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Lavigne fighting alongside Silicya, Khadija, Priscilla and Kylie. 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|A miscolored Lavigne aiding in the war against the Army of Darkness. Tty.PNG Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Winx Category:Allies